Walkthrough
The game is difficult sometimes? Here you you will find all important information about the game. Beginning the game To begin game you must create party from four members. There are eleven classes you can use to create party: Warrior (WAR), Rune Knight (RKN), Templar (TMP), Viking (VIK), Thief (THF), Archer (ARC), Pirate (PIR), Wizard (WIZ), Necromancer (NEC), Enchanter (ENC) and Cleric (CLR). It should have the following structure: Tank - someone who protects whole party, must have much HP and defensive abilities. (Recommended: WAR/TMP/RKN) Melee damager - somebody strong, or fast, or both. He must deal the biggest melee damage from your party. (Recommended: VIK/THF/ARC/PIR) Sorcerer - he must give really big damage with spells. (Recommended: WIZ/NEC) Healer - he must heal, support and cure your party. (Recommended: CLR, sometimes ENC can fit) More informations about creating party here. Begin of Story Your tank, first party member (aka you this time) awakes from scary dream in which somebody told him than he will suffer his "counter". He takes his sister to river where a scary sorcerer, Zerod kidnapps his sister! Then he attacks with his rod werewolf which followed Zerod. You battle him and I think than you aren't fool and kill him. He said at dying name - "Thrygul". Then you return to the village and tell elders what happened. They say that Thrygul was a necromancer settled far away to the north, in Blackfire Mountains. They give you some gold, stuff and say that you should go with your friends to Blackfire Mountains and save "your" sister. Island of Flintwood Flintwood Firstly, you should explore the town. In Dragon's Blade 2, in every town are these: INN - Save game and edit your party here. Rest option revives all the members and fully restores HP/MP. Also gives short & weak HP/MP regen buff Shops - Buy various items from different NPC, and sell items you possess. Magic: Spells and Abilities. Item: Potions and Consumables, Armory: Armor, Blacksmith: Weapons Campfire NPC - Exchanges monster corpses for Exp; campfire gives a slight buff to all stats. More information on these here . Break all the boxes and don't buy anything, for now. In Flintwood, there is also Workstation, about which I'll say later and catacombs. Walk thought the tunnel to another entrace. Break the boxes for Gem of Dexterity. Return same way, arm your party, take buff from campfire and leave the town! You can augment weapons clicking on gem and then on weapon to augment. More informations about augmenting here . Arm for Travel You must arm your party with something to fight with monsters. Buy spells for your spellcasters and weapons for all. Buy just one-two spells for every spellcaster and wield minimally one weapon for every member. Move rod from first member to spellcaster. Equip everybody in armor for money that remained for you. Spent money than still remained and you can't buy any armor for it in item shop on potions. Once you complete above, leave the town. Outside of Town Enemies: Blue Fur Bat Spider Hornet First thing you notice here is than everywhere are monsters. Near the town they're pretty easy, but farther they of higher level. For now go east and once you're near sea shore choose north peninsula. In the middle of forest there is grove enter it. Here you was with your sister. There is no any trace of Zerod and Bruk. Just collect everything from chests and leave. Now you should have some monster corpses. Once you reach at least five of one type, you can sell them to NPC next to campfire. You will receive gold and exp for it. For now, if you don't need heal or something choose the south peninsula. Here you will find Flintwood Grove. Here are also just the chests, after claiming all you can return to town. Old Flintwood Mines Enemies: Blue Fur Bat Spider Hornet Walk straight north from town. You will find here black hole in mountains, this is cave. Walk towards it to enter. You are at Old Flintwood Mines. Here are some red chests than refill every time you enter area. Go through them all, and return here as many times, as you need to reach level 3. In one of the chests in the mine is a Holy Symbol. You can use this item to revive a dead party member. But note that, with the exception of spells books for the Cleric/Templar, you CANNOT BUY revive items! Holy symbols and revival scrolls will only appear in chests, or very rarely, as monster drops. Use them carefully. Path to Briston Enemies: Hornet Bore Beetle Poisonous Lizard Charred Raven Black Spawn Once you reach level 3, you can go to Flintwood Forest, where are, as in most of groves only chests. Eventually grind to level 4 in OFM, if you already don't have it. Then go to entrace to OFM after preparing for jouney and go west. Then go south once touch to mountains and once path opens go east. Enter the town. Briston Town You may noticed than near Briston was harder enemies, of level 6, but at level 5 you should kill them easily. Arm better in town, save game, sell monster corpses, do anything another you need and leave town. Grinding Enemies: Black Spawn Charred Raven Goblin Wolf For now, thing you most need to go forward is experience, and any augmentation gems. Go straight south-west from town to Briston Forest. Collect any treasures and leave. Now return to town and prepare. You will need to grind to 7 level for now. Then cross bridge south-east of Briston and go straight to bifurcation. Choose the south path. Then go straight west to grove in the middle of forest. This is Briston Merchant camp. Buy from him any items you need and leave. At level 7-8 you can cross bridge north-west from merchant. You will see there forest. Enter grove in it. You are in Briston Grove now. Here enemies are harder than before bridge. Don't worry, at 8 level you should completly smash them. Grind here and north of here to level 9.Then enter cave to the north of Briston Grove. Cavern of the Beast Enemies: Ratkin Half Orc Scorpikis Skeletal Warrior Boss: Gargoon From the entrace, go north and take first opening at your left. Then turn north again at first unblocked passage and claim treasure chest after long path. Return to the main way and go again west. Then south. Then east and then north. Now good, claim very rare item: Scryer's Parchment and return to entrace, or just to the point where you start heading west and go straight east from there. Then go south, east and north for another treasures. Go back and head north. Take first opening at your left, go south-west and then north when you enter small corridor for treasure. Then return to begin of corridor and head north, once you touch wall go east and follow corridor to end. Then take any treasures and key and then pull lever. Go south and then take second opening at your left. Return to closed door. Open them with your key. Follow the corridor behind them to yellow healing pool. Rest and save game there, if you are at level 10 buff your party and fight Gargoon standing to the north. Once you beat him take Gem of Flicker and any treasure from him and exit to Hills of Keramore by stairwell in his room. Hills of Keramore Keramore After leaving Cavern of the Beast you will spawn at Hills of Keramore. Go south, then east, then cross the bridge and enter town. Town If you have such money arm yourself better, and after saving game and taking spirit buff leave town. Grinding & Groves Enemies: Bluewing (11 LVL) Vulture (12 LVL) Thornburst (13 LVL) Dark Elf (14 LVL) Now, once you reach 12 level (grinding in Cavern of the Beast or near Keramore) you can visit Keramore Grove and at 13 Keramore Forest. After that don't buy any items at Keramore - they're cheaper at Keramore Merchant Camp. At 14-15 you can, after visit in Keramore Woods enter Dwarven Crypt. Dwarven Crypt 'B 1' ' Enemies: Dark Elf (14 LVL) Drider (15 LVL) Dark Elf Priest (16 LVL) Dark Terror (17 LVL) Bone Golem (18 LVL) Go east to light. North of that you should see locked door. This leads to boss. This will open after you light all the torches in B1. Lets go and light torches! - you might say. This is not easy. Firstly, caverns are big. Secondly, they are filled with monsters, sometimes too powerful to fight, sometimes even ambushing you, not giving time to flee and smashing. If they kill you it's even always not worth of reloading last save. However, save often, because there are bugs than delete save state sometimes. If you can, backup to cloud before every exiting of game. Next time you enter there may be update making you unable to play online. After update, because of bug at Marketplace you may be unable to enter game and forced to reinstall which delete local saves. Look also here. After you're sure you prepared yourself. Go south. When touch to wall, go two steps west, then again south and once touch to wall again two steps west and again south. Then few steps east and take corridor opening at the south. Turn west, go to chests and light first torch. Go again east and to second torch. Light torch and (replace note after locating torchs) After lighting all torches teleport out and enter again. That door at the begin should be opened now. Go through this and along corrindor behind to staircase. Descent to Dwarven Crypt B2. 'B 2' Enemies: Dark Elf Priest (16 LVL) Dark Terror (17 LVL) Bone Golem (18 LVL) Boss: Azeris the Blackened (18 LVL) Head east, then south and take first opening at your left. Follow the corridor to the chests. Open them and return to where you start heading west. Head east and then south to Healing Pool. Rest and save game. Grind to level 18. Then you will be able to fight Azeris. Once you kill him, take any treasures from before him and Dwarven Barell. Then head to exit in his chamber. Once you find yourself again in B1 pull lever and exit. Way to Blackfire Valley Preparation Enemies: Rock Moth (19 LVL) Blackwing (20 LVL) Giant Mantis (20 LVL) Once you return to Keramore, do any needed preparations and leave town. Head east. Use Dwarven Barell at rock blocking your way. Grind there to 19. Then, after visiting Keramore Passage Forest enter cave north-west of it. Mount Kera Tunnel Enemies: Rock Moth (19 LVL) Blackwing (20 LVL) Giant Mantis (20 LVL) Boss: Bonesnapper (20 LVL) The map is clear, so I won't write speciefied direcrections. Just collect all treasures and if you already don't have 20 level teleport out and reenter. Grind to 20 and then talk to Bonesnapper. Once you beat him collect any treasures and exit. Blackfire Valley Overworld MapEnemies *Wild Zoorii (LVL21) *Goblin Thug (LVL22) *Flesh Eater (LVL23) *Lizard Brute (LVL24) *Bandit (LVL25) *Beast of Granite (LVL26) *Mountain Orc (LVL27) *Shrieker (LVL28) *Blackfire Archer (LVL29) You are at Blackfire Valley. Go south to town. Enter it. Shadowdale Take care any preparations and enter stairwell next to the INN. You are on Shadowdale Arena. If you have such gems buy anything you want and, if you want refight any bosses at the south. Exit then. Take regular prepares, buy something if you can and want and exit town. Blackfire Mountain At map there are marked many cave entraces. They all lead here, to Blackfire Mountain cavern system. Map Enemies *Wild Zoorii (LVL21) *Goblin Thug (LVL22) *Flesh Eater (LVL23) *Lizard Brute (LVL24) *Bandit (LVL25) *Beast of Granite (LVL26) *Mountain Orc (LVL27) *Shrieker (LVL28) *Blackfire Archer (LVL29) Redfist Camp Map Enemies *Flesh Eater (LVL23) *Lizard Brute (LVL24) *Bandit (LVL25) Boss *Yarlik the Red (LVL26) Spire of Thrygul Map - F1Map - F2Enemies *Blackfire Archer (LVL29) *High Mage (LVL30) *Minion of Thrygul (LVL30) Boss *Thrygul (LVL30) Razorfin Cove Overworld MapEnemies *Rockfall Beast (LVL32) *Stoneskin Drake (LVL33) Understone Razorfin Bog Entrance Exit Understone by stairwell between Items and Magic shop. Cross the bridge and go west. Once you touch to the mountains head north. Take bridge opening at your right. Follow the path to find bog at the end. MapEnemies *Rockfall Beast (LVL32) *Stoneskin Drake (LVL33) *Guardian of the Bog (LVL34) Merchant At the map is marked secret merchant. He sells many things cheaper than anywhere else. Razorfin Shallows MapEnemies *Stoneskin Drake (LVL33) *Guardian of the Bog (LVL34) *Swamp Sprite (LVL35) Boss *Grum of the Swamp (LVL35) Razorfin Lagoon Map Enemies *Guardian of the Bog (LVL34) *Swamp Sprite (LVL35) *Encrusted Mimic (LVL36) * Boss *Zarchoomi (LVL36) Razorfin Grotto Map Enemies *Swamp Sprite (LVL35) *Encrusted Mimic (LVL36) *Undead Pirate (LVL37) *Grayfin (LVL38) Boss *Rockfin (LVL38) Reef of Razorfin MapEnemies *Grayfin (LVL38) *Seaclops (LVL39) *Clattering Captain (LVL40) Boss *FerDal the Hag (LVL40) Descent of the Bloodgill MapEnemies *Clattering Captain (LVL40) *Tiger Shark (LVL41) *Undead Brute (LVL42) Boss *Shellcrush (LVL42) Bloodgill Keep Map *Locate and rescue the dwarf. To find the dwarf, take the bridge just south of the staircase you came down from. Follow the path, it goes all the way to the Sanctum without branching off. After rescuing the dwarf, you should probably teleport to a town and save, because there are no save crystals BEFORE any of the bosses in the Keep or Sanctum. All the crystals are located either (1) one behind each boss, or (2) behind the locked door you have to open to get to the next area. *Before taking on any of the bosses the first time, you should save at one of the crystals in Grotto/Reef/Descent, so when you die (most likely), you don't have to travel all the way from Understone again. You could, of course, use a Scryer's Parchment, but it is probably a waste of a rare item (although you can collect these easily in the Keramore Mines, after beating the boss in the next area). *Defeat, in any order, the two bosses in the Keep (Hulcror, Bonefire) and Sanctum (Emeralsis, Haze), retrieve the keys, and use them on the pillars by the locked door in the Keep. This will allow you to enter the next area, Lair of the Kraken. *Exiting the dungeon WILL cause all the bosses to respawn, reset any active pillars/close the door if opened, and any keys still in your inventory will be removed the next time you reenter the dungeon. *High-level rare items (☆☆☆) start dropping in the Keep (and Sanctum), making them best place to grind, until you can get into the Lair. There is one respawning chest, in the Sanctum, but it only contains scrolls (and spell books?). Continue farming the respawning chest in Descent of the Bloodgill if you want more pieces of equipment. Enemies *Undead Brute (LVL42) *Coral Golem (LVL44) *Octofiend (LVL44) *Bladebone Shark (LVL44) Boss *Hulcror (LVL44) *Bonefire (LVL44) Bloodgill Sanctum MapEnemies *Undead Brute (LVL42) *Coral Golem (LVL44) *Octofiend (LVL44) *Bladebone Shark (LVL44) Boss *Emeralsis the Cleaver (LVL44) *Haze the Fallen (LVL44) Lair of the Kraken Map *You must light all 10 of the torches in order to open the door to the Kraken. *This is the only map in the game where the rare item, Essence of Lesser Evil drops. You can combine this item with certain weapons to upgrade them. Visit the shop at the top left corner of the map in Understone to do so. There are also many armor/accessories/items that do not drop elsewhere, making it one of the two most important zones for farming (the other is the Level 44 Keramore Mines). NOTE: this information was only valid prior to the 1.44 update. Enemies *Coral Golem (LVL44) *Octofiend (LVL44) *Bladebone Shark (LVL44) *Raging Bloodgill (LVL45) *Young Sea Dragon (LVL45) *Sea Siren (LVL45) Boss *Krakken Vyku (LVL45) Icy Lands Frigid Shores MapEnemies *Arctic Burrower (LVL46) *Kobold (LVL47) *Gloom Firecaster (LVL48) Wintry Merchant Camp Grove: Arcsith Forest *Blue Chest: Glacial Gem of Mana *Blue Chest: Arctic Wool Hand Wraps *Brown Chest: Glacial Potion of Healing *Icewood Branch (see 'X' on the map) Grove: Wintry Woods *Brown Chest: Gelid Elixir *Brown Chest: Glacial Potion of Healing *Blue Chest: Glacial Gem of Endurance *Blue Chest: Cold Mithril Plated Gloves *Icewood Branch (see 'X' on the map) Grove: Northshore Forest *Brown Chest: Glacial Potion of Mana *Blue Chest: Glacial Gem of Prowess *Blue Chest: Mammoth Hide Boots *Icewood Branch (see RED 'X' on the map) *Simple Necklace (see BLUE 'X' on the map) Arcsith Map Treasure : NOTE: Requires 1 Ornate Skeleton Key to access all chests *Golden Chest: Blackice Longsword *Blue Chest: Arctic Wool Trousers *Icewood Branch (see 'X' on the map) Quests : NOTE: You do not have to talk to any of the quest givers to start the quests (i.e. you can find Icewood branches before speaking to any NPCs) *Corpse Research *Skeleton Key Enhancement: Trade 1 Skeleton Key and 20000 gold for 1 Ornate Skeleton Key TIP: You should turn your skeleton keys into ornate keys as soon as you can, and also open the door in Arcsith to the golden chest. The weapon inside is only ☆☆, so will become a normal drop item later on. You will need a total of 6 ornate keys to open all the gold-trimmed wooden doors (including the one in Arcsith). Two of the doors are in the Writhing Temple of Ice, and the last 3 in the Spire of Winter's Fury. *Icewood Collection: Collect 8 Icewood branches, 1 of which is found in Arcsith itself (see 'X' on the map). The other 7 are found by checking the trees in groves. Reward: Icewood Wand of Arcsith ☆☆☆ *Lost Trinket: Find a necklace an old man has lost. The necklace is in the middle of a small lake in the top-left corner of the grove, Northshore Forest. Reward: Wintry Belt of Battle ☆☆ TIP: Highly recommended to complete this quest as soon as you can, because the reward item is not a very rare item, so will become a normal drop item (uncommon) when you reach Eastern Desolation and beyond (level 56+) *Lost Remains: Find the remains of a hunting party that was killed by a frost giant. The remains are next to the area boss in the Permafrost Catacombs, Frost Giant Frug. Reward: Ring of the Cold Night ☆☆☆ Permafrost Catacombs Map : NOTE: The green arrows on the map indicate the paths taken when you step on a springboard. Some springboards are only one-way. Treasure *Brown Chest (19) **Glacial Potion of Healing (7) **Glacial Potion of Mana (7) **Scryer's Parchment (2) **Gelid Elixir (2) **Cold Iron Key *Blue Chest (28) **Glacial Gem of Power, Nimbleness, Intensity, Knowledge, Prowess **Frozen Jewel of Power, Nimbleness, Intensity, the Stout, Vigor, Mana, Force, the Crusader, Magic **19000g **Mammoth Hide (Full Set) **Cold Mithril Helmet, Shoulderguards **MIthril Ringmail Chain Faceguard, Vambraces, Leggings **Arctic Wool Robe **Winter's Rose **Glacial Club *Golden Chest: Frost Giant Eye of Nimbleness *Golden Chest: Frost Giant Eye of Endurance *Quest Item: Hunting Party Remains Enemies : Depending upon whether you enter the catacombs from The Frozen Tundra or Eastern Desolation, the enemies you encounter will differ (generally the same monsters you encounter in the outside area also appear inside). *Gloom Firecaster (LVL48) *Wintry Goblin (LVL50) *Frozen Treant (LVL51) *Icy Terror (LVL52) *Young Icebeast (LVL56) *Yeti (LVL56) *Gelid Drake (LVL56) Boss *Frost Giant Frug (LVL57) The Frozen Tundra Map *The first dungeon, Writhing Temple of Ice is easily accessible from the Frigid Shores. You should attempt the dungeon when you reach level 54. Defeat the dungeon boss to disable one of the magical barriers that blocks the path to the Temple of Mystaria. *There is only one grove in this zone, to reach it you have to first follow the path using the steps (marked by red icons on the map) from the Frigid Shores, and then again in the Frozen Tundra. Visit the grove if you want to complete the Icewood Collection quest. *The second dungeon, Spire of Winter's Fury, is only accessible from the next zone. To reach the next zone, use the cave entrance at the far right of the map. *The other cave entrances in this area only lead to non-essential chests. Enemies *Wintry Goblin (LVL50) *Frozen Treant (LVL51) *Icy Terror (LVL52) Grove: Snowy Grove *Brown Chest: Glacial Potion of Healing *Blue Chest: Frozen Jewel of Power *Blue Chest: Arctic Wool Sleeves *Icewood Branch (see 'X' on the map) Writhing Temple of Ice Map Treasure : NOTE: Requires at least 1 Ornate Skeleton Key to access all chests (total 2 keys to open all the doors) *Red Chest (3) *Red/Silver Chest (2) *Golden Chest: Frost Giant Eye of Intensity Map F2 Treasure *Red Chest (8) *Red/Silver Chest (4) *Orange Chest (1) *Boss Stash: Hardened Ice Crystal Enemies *Snow Badger (LVL54) *Ice Golem (LVL54) *Gloom Elf Wizard (LVL54) Boss *Jeru Cragfang (LVL54) Eastern Desolation Map *To reach the second dungeon (which is actually on the map in the previous zone), follow the path across the bridges at the top of the map. *There are three groves in this zone. One is accessible on the way to the second dungeon, the other two are at the lower side of the map, and require you to use the non-cave path from The Frozen Tundra (using the steps marked with red icons on the map above). Visit the groves if you want to complete the Icewood Collection quest. *The upper two cave entrances only lead to non-essential chests *The optional zone boss in the cave system, Permafrost Catacombs, can be reached by taking the cave entrance at the far right of the map, BUT to open the door in front of the boss, you need a key which is another cave section -- first enter the cave section in the middle of the map and collect the Cold Iron Key. Enemies *Young Icebeast (LVL56) *Yeti (LVL56) *Gelid Drake (LVL56) Grove: Woods of the East *Brown Chest: Gelid Elixir *Blue Chest: Frozen Dagger *Blue Chest: Frozen Jewel of Prowess *Icewood Branch (see 'X' on the map) Grove: Desolation Forest *Brown Chest: Glacial Potion of Mana *Blue Chest: Frozen Jewel of Power *Blue Chest: Frozen Jewel of Knowledge *Icewood Branch (see 'X' on the map) Grove: Frigid Woods *Brown Chest: Pledge of Heroes *Brown Chest: Scryer's Parchment *Blue Chest: Frozen Jewel of the Noble *Blue Chest: Frozen Jewel of the Crusader *Icewood Branch (see 'X' on the map) Spire of Winter's Fury Map Treasure : NOTE: Requires 1 Ornate Skeleton Key to access all chests *Red Chest (3) *Red/Silver Chest (1)Preview *Golden Chest: Chilling Idol of Sorrow Map F2 Treasure : NOTE: Requires 2 Ornate Skeleton Keys to access all chests *Red Chest (10) *Red/Silver Chest (4) *Orange Chest (1) *Boss Stash: Snowbeast Eye Enemies *Gloom Barbarian (LVL58) *Frost Siren (LVL58) *Fluttering Serpent (LVL58) Boss *Yorg the Snowbeast (LVL58) Temple of Mystaria Map : NOTE: There is no map/compass for this zone. *When you first enter the temple, everything will be covered in ice, and NPCs are frozen. As you walk further in, you will encounter an NPC (actually the last boss of this section), who teleports you to the final dungeon. *After defeating the boss and completing the next dungeon, upon returning to the temple everything will have returned to normal. You can speak to several NPCs and visit several shops that upgrade your items using gems and gold. At the back (top) of the temple there are three teleporters, one which lets you return to the final dungeon. The other two are unusable as of version 1.64 of the game, as it is the end of the current content. Shops : There are 3 shops in the temple that will exchange your gems (scout/adventure/pvp/raid) and gold to craft new or upgrade existing items. *Weapon Shop *Armor Shop *Gem Shop Icy Rift of the Witch Map *There are two teleporters on this map. The one on the far right returns you the Frigid Shores. The one at the top of the map, leads to the next section of the dungeon. To reach that teleporter, follow the hidden teleporters that are indicated on the map above. *TIP: As this dungeon is easily accessible, it is a good place to grind for items by farming the red chests. *TIP: If you are strong enough, turn up the difficulty to HARD and grind (make sure you don't accidentally change the setting to NIGHTMARE). Tier III spells books will drop fairly often, and the rate for rare drops is increased, too. The Rift is the only zone where 3-star rare weapons drop. If battles are giving you trouble on HARD, one method you can try is to grind in the Spire of Winter's Fury (also on HARD/NIGHTMARE setting), and try to collect tier III books for Charm/Mute spells (both are level 56 spell books). Once you have them, you can charm the Ravagers/Guards and silence the magic users, making grinding in the RIft quite a bit easier. Treasure *Red Chest (6) *Red/Silver Chest (1) *Blue Chest: Crystalline Ice Shard Map F2 *The path to the left when you first enter this section is blocked by puzzle blocks, so first complete the puzzle from the right path, then move counter-clockwise around the map. Your goal now is to reach those blocks you first saw blocking the left path from the other side. Move one of the blocks up or down, then move the second block to the right. Follow the block, then push it up so it slides onto the slot the unlocks the door to the boss *TIP: There are FOUR red/silver chests on this floor (five, including the one by the boss). If you can put up with the strong enemies here or don't mind using repels like there is no tomorrow, it is an excellent place for farming non/semi-rare items. Farming the orange chest here is not as recommended as the ones in the two tower dungeons, because the bosses there will be very easy to defeat by the time you can complete this dungeon. Treasure *Red Chest (9) *Red/Silver Chest (6) *Orange Chest (1) *Boss Stash: Zelia's Wand of Winter *Boss Stash: Yorg's Fang Enemies *Ice Rift Guard (LVL60) *Mind Bender (LVL60) *Ice Wyrm (LVL60) *Rift Ravager (LVL60) Boss *Zelia the Icy Witch (LVL60) Ashen Empire Mystarian Ashen Outpost Map Welcome to Mystarian Ashen Outpost! You need save game in Arcsith because this outpost dont have Npc keep inn. you cant buy or trade any item because all Npc dont here. '''''Side quest: * Cube Collection:' ''You can find some cube(total 12 but I cant find all cube T_T) and mold(3 mold) in lava and tree in dungeon and secret forest to trade weapon ☆☆☆ and shield ☆☆☆ * 'Save NPC:' You can find NPC in Dungeon and Cave '''(they are the soul of fire can move in map). (I have pin all npc in map but i dont know what him/her can do in outpost.)Tip: click on map to see pin of npc you can click on it to view description. Next, go to map Ashen Empire (AE). Ashen Empire MapEnemies * Stonefire Goblin (LVL63) * Molten Calamity (LVL63) * Banished Soul (LVL63) Tip: * You should train your party up to LVL 62 or higher(if I were you,I will train up to LVL 63) because you may have difficulty in next dungeon. * You can find secret forest in forest(righ-hand)(Name: North Ashen Crysali) Next, you go to Western Ashen Empire(enter on the Left side) go to cave or right side North Ashen Crysali Ashen Crysali Western Ashen Empire MapEnemies * Stonefire Goblin (LVL63) * Molten Calamity (LVL63) * Banished Soul (LVL63) Tip: * You continue find secret forest (West Ashen Crysali click on map Western Ashen Empire to see it) and train your party up to LVL 63 or higher. * Next you go to Molten Caverns(you can see it in map) but you only collect some chest in Molten Caverns similar to Permafrost Catacombs(Arcsith) and you can found First NPC in here(Click map to see him/her )(location of NPC in map can't exactly but I definitely have one NPC in here T_T) Molten Caverns Map West Ashen Crysali Next, you go to Demonreach(you will see it in map)(Frist Red Castle in Westerns Ashen Empire) Demonreach MapEnemies * Stonefire Shaman (LVL64) * Smoldering Rockhound (LVL65) * Lava Drake (LVL65) Tip: * You should reach LVL 64 when enter in Demonreach because monster in here LVL 64-65. * During Demonreach you can find 1 cube and 3 NPC(view map). Carefully! you can move on lava but lava will burn your HP every steps on lava. Guide: you can jump on lava to reduce the total number of steps your. * After you find all item and NPC, You go to Boss room and defeat him (Remember saving before when you battle with boss. * Next, go to Mystarian Ashen Outpost Demonreach puzzle Next, go to EasternAshen Empire(enter on the right side) Eastern Ashen Empire MapEnemies * Lava Drake (LVL65) * Smoldering Rockhoud (LVL65) Tip: * Check all forest to find all secret forest and you should have your party at LVL 65 or higher. * You will find a part of Molten Caverns East Ashen Crysali Southeast Ashen Crysali Ascent of the Archfiend MapEnemies * Smoldering Rockhound (LVL65) * Lava Drake (LVL65) * Firetongue Lizard (LVL66) * Spirit of Fire (LVL67) Demonreach puzzle Fortress of Grendel Located at southern part of Western Ashen Empire. MapEnemies * Green Dragon (LVL67) * Spirit of Fire (LVL67) * Charred Mummy (LVL68) Fortress of Grendel puzzle A shorter solution to this puzzle with instructions. http://postimg.org/image/my635f501/ Spire of Slitherflame Located at southern part of Eastern Ashen Empire. MapEnemies * Ember Basalisk (LVL69) * Inferno Golem (LVL69) * Skittering Horror (LVL70) * Infernal Magma (LVL71) * Pyreknight (LVL71) Southern Ashen Empire Accessible throught Molten Caverns in Eastern Ashen Empire. Map South Ashen Crysali Burning Ashen Crysali Molten Caverns Citadel of the Vindicator Citadel of the Vindicator MapEnemies * Stonefire Minotaur (LVL72) * Minion of Lazurul (LVL73) * Shade of Ash (LVL73) Boss * Vindicator Vyzish (LVL73) Citadel of the Vindicator puzzle 1 Citadel of the Vindicator puzzle 2 Altar of Lazurul Located at north of Ashen Empire. You need 5 orbs from previous bosses to open portal to Minor Rift of Flame. Map Minor Rift of Flame MapEnemies * Royal Fire Guard (LVL75) * Cindermage (LVL75) * Red Dragon (LVL75) * Stonefire Bladesong (LVL75) * Darkmist Ravager (LVL75) Rift of Flame Map Dominion of Lazurul Map Emerald Shores Note: This area monster difficulty increases faster than before, so be careful. In dungeons, there are some places called "ambush area" where you must defeat all the monsters in fixed time. You can not use wing of griffon or something like that to escape. Golden Chest (GC) drop in this region: 76-78 level monsters drop GCs containing armor and raw azurite only. 79 level monsters drop GCs containing armor, weapons and raw azurite. 80 level monsters drop GCs containing armor, accessories, weapons and raw azurite and sunstone. GC drop rate is increased when you fight in hard or nightmare mode. Purple Chest (PC) drop in this region: PCs drop in Nightmare mode and contain 4-stars items and raw corestone. Hyrandia In this town, there is a npc who exchange raw materials to enchanted materials which we use to upgrade our armors and weapons. Click to map "Hyrandia" to locate him. Crafting cost below: * Raw emeraldium + 28000 golds to Enchanted emeraldium use to upgrade to+5 * Raw azurite + 1 scout gem + 56500 golds to Enchanted azurite use to upgrade to+9 * Raw sunstone + 2 scout gems + 189000 golds to Enchanted sunstone use upgrade to+13 * Raw corestone +3 scout gems + 567000 golds to Enchanted corestone use upgrade to+15 Emerald Shores Enemies * Greenfoot Goblin (LVL 76) * Goblin Trickster (LVL 76) * Goblin Knight (LVL 77) * Orc Emissary (LVL 77) Greenskin Woods Enemies * Ghoulish Greenfoot (LVL 78) * Gnawbone Worm (LVL 78) Green Caverns Enemies * Evil Eye (LVL 79) * Seething Rock Lord (LVL 79) * Greenfoot Harbinger (LVL 80) * Ogre Emissary (LVL 80) * Sythin (LVL 80) Stoneskin Valley New version 3.0 is available on May 8, 2017. During this version, you must find Emblem of Honor to increase max cap LVL. After defeat Racool(Boss 80), you can get Emblem of Honor in Golden chest and go to Stoneskin Valley. If you is old player, you have to kill Racool again to get Emblem of Honor.Enemies: * Bloodfist Orc (LVL 81) * Bloodfist Shaman (LVL 81) * Bloodfist Captain (LVL 82) * Nether Fungus (LVL 82) * Infected Corpse (LVL 83) * Bloodfist Warlock (LVL 83) * Bloodfist Mercenary (LVL 83) * Bloodfist Assassin (LVL 84) * Bloodfist Enforcer (LVL 84) Notes: Click map for more information. Next, you should visit new town: Garum Outpost Garum Outpost Story: 'By passing Racool's cave, we reach Stoneskin valley where Orc tribe lives. There is a town covered by walls named "Garum Outpost", as people said they had lived and stand against Orc tribe for a long time. Following their words, Orc doesn't exist in our world, they came from another realm through a portal opened by a "foolish'" wizards. After this accident, the wizards summoned a guardian golem to prevent Orc's attacking. However, even might of that golem, Orc tribe won and killed the wizards then they ruled this area. They wiped out all villages and farms, to survive people gathered at here and fought together to keep the final defend line. Nowadays, they keep protecting the town like their ancestor. Unlike goblins, Orc work in organize and absolutely follow their king, Grulak. Without hesitation, our heroes decide to save this town and find out secrets of this valley. There is a temple called "Gal Nok" lies not far to the north where people assumed the wizards controled portal and now only the broken golem in there. Also there is a rumor about a village name "Brekken" lies somewhere in Stoneskin valley. ''Written by Aimer. '''Side quest: You will see a chest in the north west. If you want to open it, you must turn on all hidden button at Garum outpost, Umbracite Catacombs and Lost village of Berkken in a certain order. Look at the map, you will see Fist(player in map) mark the position of the hidden buttons in order and you have to follow that order. Upon completion you will have huge rewards as a powerful gems whose name is Etched Symbol of the Ogre. You should save at this town and start new adventure. Next go to Stoneskin valley, move to cave in the North of Garum outpost. You see 2 two cave(all cave at Stoneskin valley is Umbracite Catacombs), you should go into the cave on your right hand. At Right cave(Umbracite Catacombs), you need turn on all lever to open door at Left cave(Umbracite Catacombs). After turn on all lever, you go out Right cave and move down near Garum outpost. You will see a bridge, go through it you see a forest and go into it and find a special place that will take you to Abandoned Farmstead. Umbracite Catacombs At Abandoned Farmstead, Going east you will see a staircase leading down the Umbracite Catacombs. At this time you only turn on 1 lever and go to Left cave(Umbracite Catacombs). At Left cave(Umbracite Catacombs) you will see a golden chest but it is behind a locked door. Then, you find all lever in cave and turn on it > the door will open. You will get Emblem of honor 82. Abandoned Farmstead Stoneskin Merchant Camp At Stoneskin Merchant Camp, you can buy some item with cheap cost but you need buy "Fine skeleton key" (480000 gold o.O) * 1 "Fine skeleton key" for Boss 82 to get Emblem of Honor. * 1 "Fine Skeleton key" for get a gem "Star Sapphire" at Merchant Camp * 1 "Fine Skeleton key" for get a gem "Star Amber" at Sanctum of Grulak Total you need buy 3 key for get all item and kill boss, but if you don't have enough money for 3 key, you only buy 1 for defeat Boss 82. Side quest: If you look around the trees, you will discover there are paths leading out from the merchant camp without leave this map. After that, you continue to move near the line exit map. Next, going north you will find a hidden room locked. Do not worry the door will be opened with "Fine skeleton key" (buy it at Merchant Camp). You will receive a gem: "Star Sapphire" Stoneskin Forest Lost Village of Brekken The Reaping Thicket Delve of Darkness Sanctum of Grulak Hidden button at Sanctum of Grulak Side quest: '''there are two chest on the map Red star point(*): open by "Fine skeleton key" for 480000 golds at Stoneskin Merchant camp. Yellow star point(*): open click all hidden buttons in ''order'' and ''you have to follow that order '(I number them on the map). Category:Dragon's Blade Category:Protected Category:Browse Category:Help